Untitled Family Story
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: The planeteers are about to get a huge surprise in the middle of a case, how will it change the team and their opinion of a certain fire planeteer. Pairings Ma-tixoc possible Wheelerxlinka in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Captain Planet

The island was quiet and the five teens that were there were enjoying the calm of the day. That is until Gaia called them to the crystal chamber. There was a new disturbance in a New York suburb. They went into work mode, but Wheeler had another idea in mind... he had a friend he wanted to contact.

"So wait you have a freind there that might know what's going on?" Gi said in slight surprise as she piloted the Geo Cruiser

"Yeah" Wheeler replied, "if anyone knows about this situation it'll be her."

"Okay, we can call her when we get there" Gi shrugged

They arrived in the area and Wheeler pulled his cell and called a local number

"Yoboseyo" a voice said over the speakerphone

"She's Korean?" Gi said in surprise

"Yoboseyo?" she said again

"Yoboseyo, sorry Andrea, got a bit distracted"

"Wheeler hey, what brings you back around here?" Andrea laughed "what's going on, who was that?"

"That was my friend Gi"

"Cool, so what's goin on?" Andrea asked curiously

"Drea, we could use your help with somethin"

"Sure, anything to help a friend... meet me at the restaurant"

"You got it..." Wheeler said bye and hung up

"You never said you could speak Korean?" Linka said in surprise

"Because I actually don't, I can answer the phone and say I don't speak Korean, but that's all, Andrea always answers the same way with 'yoboseyo', which she explained to me is the informal way to answer the phone. I think she does it to pick on me"

They started on their way

"How do you know which restaurant to go to?" Kwame asked

"Her mother opened a restaurant when Andrea was little, and when she says 'the restaurant' that's where she means." Wheeler said

"That is interesting" Kwame said as they walked up to the aforementioned restaurant.

"Here we are" Wheeler said then noticed something on the roof "solar panels... those are new"

"So you noticed" a voice said

"'Drea!"

"Wheeler," Andrea smiled brightly "welcome back"

Andrea was pure Asian and her features showed that heritage. Her eyes were almond shaped like Gi's, but the corners seemed sharper. She had longer hair than Linka and longer bangs than Gi... her bangs actually almost reached her eyes but it was obvious she was used to having them that long. Part of the front-left side of her hair was up in a little pony tail, but her bangs weren't involved (A/n: if you want a visual example of that hairstyle look up the 2NE1 video for I Don't Care one of the girls has her hair done that way). She seemed to be pleasantly surprised to see Wheeler; it was obvious they had been friends for a while.

"Thanks; these are my friends, Linka, Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti"

"Hi, welcome... come on in; you're welcome to grab a bite to eat if you're hungry. The moment mom sees Wheeler she's going to try and get him to try her spicy Kimchi, she hasn't quite figured out that it's a bit too spicy for him... Gi, you're Japanese correct?"

Gi nodded

"You might be able to handle it, other than that I think you guys should stick to the 'mild' or better yet the 'sweet' depending on your heat tolerance."

"What is Kimchi, I've never even heard of it" Ma-Ti asked

"Oh," Andrea smiled "it's a type of pickle that originates in Korea. There is spicy kimchi where the heat varies depending on the person preparing it and sweet... the mild is my mother's creation. It's for the person that wants a spicy kimchi but just with less spice mostly those of non-Asian origin and children eat that... I used to eat it when I was little but I was eating and enjoying the 'spicy' by the time I was about ten"

"What brings the five of you here?"

"Let's step inside, it's kind of hot out here" Wheeler said

"Okay, come on in, I'll get us some drinks" Andrea led the way to an empty table

"_Oppa_" she said and a boy responded she then explained something in Korean and he nodded and headed back to the back

"You don't have to..."

"You're guests; my mother would have a fit if I wasn't welcoming"

The waiter got their drink orders and went to get them. Then a woman walked over to Andrea and the team

"Mrs. Park"

"Wheeler, it is good to see you again" as predicted Mrs. Park tried to get Wheeler to try the kimchi and Wheeler politely refused she then turned and offered food to the teens whom hadn't even looked at the menu as they hadn't originally planned on eating. Andrea explained in Korean that they didn't have time at this point, but, after checking with them, found they would return, and would most likely all be hungry.

Finding out that they did plan on returning to eat satisfied Andrea's mother and she returned to the kitchen.

"She doesn't like it when people leave the restaurant hungry; she says that it doesn't feel right to her, especially when they are children."

They got their drinks and got down to business

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"According to what we heard, Sly Sludge is up to his old tricks to try and solve the garbage problem" Wheeler said and explained the plan this time around.

"Well, we actually have recycling set up here so that we put less in the landfill. Mom calls it smart investing... she also says that's one reason we're so popular, we're better to the environment" Andrea explained

"What is with the sign, 'featured on Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives'?" Linka asked (A/n: for the record I don't own Diners, Drive-ins and Dives, it's a food network series and those who don't know what it is can look it up, it's actually rather interesting)

"Oh, that, we were nominated to be featured on this TV show called 'Diners, Drive-ins and Dives' this celebrity guy brought in a camera crew, talked about the restaurant learned a little about our story and tried some of the food. It aired and well, we're even more popular now. Well back to business... you guys think I can help?"

"Da, you know this area better than we do, you could probably tell us what has changed" Linka explained

"I will do my best"

The planeteers and Andrea finished their drinks and went to the sight and noticed what Sludge was up to

"That defiantly wasn't there before, I know... that used to be a park where I used to play with my brother and our friends when we were little, our sister didn't really like it because since she was the oldest she'd have to come get us." Andrea explained as they looked at the processing plant

"Bozhe moy, how could he?" Linka demanded

"We're going in... Andrea stay back"

"Okay, Wheeler you don't have to tell me twice"

Andrea walked away so that she was out of sight and most likely out of Sludge's hearing range; suddenly her phone began to ring

"Yoboseyo... unnie *I'm helping Wheeler and his friends*" she said "*I will, I promise, love you too, bye*"

She hung up and began to watch the situation from a distance in case something happened.

She had a bad feeling about this place and just hoped she was wrong. She looked up just in time to see a strange guy come up to her, she started to run, but the guy didn't give her a chance.

* * *

Wheeler and the other planeteers were looking around when they came across Sly Sludge and another eco-villain, Dr. Blight.

Kwame noticed a strange square place in the middle of the floor and wondered to himself what they could have hidden in there.

"I think it would be wise of you to take a seat over there" Blight said pointing to five chairs lining a wall

"Why would we do that?" Wheeler demanded

"Because if you don't you'll be saying good-bye to some people." Blight smiled wickedly "Show them Mal, baby"

"You've got it Doctor"

Suddenly the square in the middle of the floor split in half, opened and a cage came up, it had two people in it, Andrea and another girl... a girl that looked to be about Ma-Ti's age but heavily favored Wheeler. She had long red hair, the top layers of which were pulled into a small ponytail, the rest hung loose down her back.

"I know why they captured Andrea... but why the little girl?" Linka said

Gi looked at Wheeler who looked slightly panicked

"Wheeler, do you know that girl?" she asked

"Yeah... I... I do, she's my sister"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" the other four said in unison

"You never told us that you had a sister" Kwame continued

"I never told you guys because it's kind of a sore subject... when my parents got divorced, mom got custody of her" Wheeler sighed "Her name is Emily"

"Why does she look so frightened?" Ma-Ti asked

"'Cause she's blind" Wheeler replied

"_Bozhe moy_" Linka muttered

"And if you don't take your seats she'll be more than that" Blight said

"Wheeler!" Emily cried out having heard her brother's voice among the strangers around her.

"Calm down, Emmy, I'm here" Wheeler said

Linka was shocked at the way Wheeler reacted to his sister's fear, she knew him to be wild and crazy, normally acting without thinking, but this was one think he didn't give into impulses about he was different, Emily made him different.

Each planeteer took a seat, their hands where suddenly strapped to the arm rests leaving them no choice but to watch as Dr. Blight and Sludge gave their speech, meanwhile Andrea was trying to keep Emily calm, Emily knew Andrea and trusted her, but she really wanted her brother.

The planeteers saw Blight go into the cage and grab Emily. Wheeler looked to Kwame; they had sat there and done nothing as long as they were willing. Blight and Sludge turned their backs and the planeteers took advantage of that moment

"Let our powers combine" Kwame whispered "EARTH"

"FIRE"

"WIND"

"WATER"

"HEART"

"By your powers combine, I am Captain Planet"

"Go Planet"

"I knew we should have taken those rings!" Sludge muttered angrily

Captain Planet looked at the girl Blight held

"Come any closer Planet and this girl dies" Blight said

_"Chyort voz mi"_ Linka muttered in fury struggling harder against her own bonds, she wasn't related to Emily but she felt a strong urge to protect the blind girl.

Emily cried out in fear and Wheeler tried to fight his bonds just as fiercely as Linka was with little success.

Captain Planet, meanwhile, was going through his options and selected his best, he turned to water and managed to squeeze between Blight and Emily forcing Blight to let go of the blind preteen.

Emily was frozen she had no idea where to go or what to do. She could hear the footsteps of someone running, she could only assume it was Blight and her associate. Then she felt gloved hands on her arms and tensed in fear again.

"Emmy calm down, it's okay, he's my friend" Wheeler called to her

Emily calmed down at Wheeler referring to this stranger as his friend. She turned to the stranger

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Planet" he replied softly, he could tell she could not see and thus the fearful reaction his touch got initially.

Andrea freed Wheeler and the other planeteers and Wheeler ran to his sister

"Emmy"

"Wheeler" she turned to the sound of her brother's voice

Captain Planet stepped back to allow the siblings to reunite. Emily hugged Wheeler tightly and he returned the embrace

"Wheeler, I was so scared." Emily cried tears falling from her eyes.

"I know you were, and I'm sorry you had to go through that" Wheeler whispered to his sister as Captain Planet went to round up Dr. Blight and Sly Sludge he was absolutely livid that they would use a blind child to manipulate the planeteers to their will.

Soon the police arrived and arrested the two eco-villains and they were taken to lock up.

"Well it looks like my job is done here"

"Cap, wait"

"What is it Wheeler"

Then Emily came forward

"I wanted to thank you for saving me" Emily said

"It's no problem, Emily, really" he replied landing on the ground again to talk with the planeteers and the new arrival

Cap was surprised when Emily walked over to stand in front of him... he could tell by the way she seemed to stare through him that she didn't actually see him at all.

"I cannot even see light if you were wondering... but I have learned to follow the direction of a voice" She reached out and placed her hand just below the globe on the center of his chest and then embraced him in a gesture that surprised even Captain Planet himself. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Emily" he returned the hug for just a brief moment before she pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Remember, the power is yours!" Captain Planet returned to the Earth and Wheeler went to Emily

"Wheeler, do you have to leave again?" Emily asked

"I'm sorry sis, but I've got a job to do, but hey, I'll spend some time with you before I leave, okay?"

"Okay... who are they?" she asked referring to the other four planeteers.

"They are my friends"

The four remaining planeteers introduced themselves.

"Everyone is welcome to come to the restaurant with me and get something to eat" Andrea said

"Emily, would you like to join us?" Ma-Ti asked

"Yes, I would" Emily replied holding her brother's arm. She felt someone take a hold of her other hand... the hand was similar in size to her own and she wondered who this was

"You're Ma-Ti, right?" she asked

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I can tell approximately where everyone is standing by listening... Kwame is to my brother's left Linka is kind of in front of me... maybe a bit to my left... Gi is to her left and since Andrea is between Linka and Gi. I was able to figure out that you were to my right meaning you were the one that touched me"

The four planeteers that didn't know Emily were shocked

"You guys haven't been around many blind people have you?" she asked

"No, not really" Linka said

They left and went to the restaurant where they were greeted by Andrea's brother, William who told them where they could sit

"When did Emily join you guys?"

"It's a long story, _oppa_" Andrea replied

They all took seats at the large booth and Wheeler pulled Kwame and Ma-Ti aside

"Guys, I was wonderin if... maybe we could bring Emily to spend some time on Hope Island" Wheeler said "She'd love it, she'd get to walk on the beach hear the ocean and the dolphins... things she's never done before, and most of all it'd give us more time together... I see her maybe _once_ in a _year_... that's if I'm lucky."

"We would have to check with Gaia, but I see no reason we could not bring Emily along for a visit... most of us get to see our family members on a regular basis, you do not have that luxury with her." Kwame said

"I will use my ring to contact Gaia and get her opinion, but I think she will agree with Kwame" Ma-Ti smiled

"Thanks guys, I owe you big time"

"You do not owe us a thing, friends do not keep score that way" Kwame corrected

Ma-Ti walked out of the restaurant and to a hidden spot.

"HEART!"

Suddenly Gaia appeared in front of Ma-Ti

"You want to know about whether or not Wheeler's sister is welcome on Hope Island... the answer is yes. Bring her, she went through a lot of trauma today, she deserves to get a day with her brother."

"Thank you, Gaia" a voice said

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Wheeler walked around the corner just as Gaia voiced her approval of Emily coming to Hope Island

"Thank you, Gaia" he said

Gaia looked over at Wheeler and smiled warmly

"You don't know what it means to me to give her this chance to experience things she would never otherwise get the chance to do" Wheeler said

"I believe I do, Wheeler, the time you get with her is precious because there is so little of it."

After the conversation they went back inside and took seats to check the menu and get some food.

Linka was interested in the special menu that they had given Emily.

"Linka, do you want to see this?" Emily asked reffering to her menu

"Sure"

Emily passed the menu to Linka who was surprised to feel that there raised bumps on the page instead of letters.

"What is this?"

"It's called Braille, it allowes me to read with my fingers... instead of my eyes"

After the meal Wheeler went to his mother's house to ask her what he needed to ask... she was hesitant at first then agreed to alow Emily to go with Wheeler.

"Does she know about this trip?"

"Not yet, I didn't want to get her hopes up just to let her down" Wheeler sighed

"Wheeler... I... I'm sorry you get so little time with her... I want to chage that, I want you to have that quality time with Emily"

"Thanks mom"

Wheeler left his mother's house then joined up with the planeteers, Andrea and Emily

"Emily, I got a suprise for you"

"What is it?" Emily asked curiously

"Well, you know how I've been going and staying.. someplace special..."

"Yes, why?"

"I've arranged it so you can come along"

Linka looked to Gi, she wasn't sure this was a good idea

"Did Gaia approve of this?" Linka asked

"Yes, she did" Ma-Ti said from nearby

"Okay, it looks like you're coming to Hope Island with us" Gi smiled brightly placing her hands on Emily's shoulders

After a few minutes of getting things organized and ready to go they went to the Geo Cruser, which would be their first hurdle to getting her to the island

Wheeler guided Emily up into the plane and to a seat where he helped her buckle up.

"What is this?" she asked

"It's a plane?"

"It's not like any plane I've been in..." Emily said

"No... it isn't" Wheeler replied "but believe me, it's safe, you wouldn't be in it if it wasn't."

"I know"

Wheeler took the seat accross the isle from his sister as they began to take off.

The ride seemed so long for Emily, who was trying to imagine what could possibly happen on this island that she couldn't experience in New York, but one breath of the air on Hope Island let her know what was so special about this place. The air was so fresh she wanted to fill her lungs with it, and it smelled of exotic flowers and the mist off the ocean.

"Wheeler, I think I know why you wanted me to come here" she said

"There are a lot of reasons... first I want you to meet someone" Wheeler said guiding his sister into the Crystal Chamber.

Gaia turned to see Wheeler guide Emily in

"Welcome to Hope Island, Emily... I'm glad you could come. My name is Gaia"

"Thank you, Gaia" Emily said walking towards Gaia, using the sound of the Earth Spirit's voice to locate her in space

She reached her hand out and Gaia gently guided Emily's hand to her face so she could feel what she could not see.

Meanwhile Linka was thinking about how Wheeler seemed to soften around his sister, she seemed to take his focus away from anything else around him including Linka herself.

Linka had also noticed that ever since Ma-Ti and Emily met there was something different about Ma-Ti. It seemed he was thinking a lot about Emily. She wondered what was going on in Ma-Ti's mind.

After a while in the crystal chamber Wheeler guided his sister outside.

"Wheeler, I like her" Emily smiled

"I'm glad... she's helped me a lot"

"She isn't the only one"

"What do you mean?"

"I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I don't notice that you like Linka"

"She thinks I'm a jerk"

"But you're not a jerk"

"I know Emmy, but I... I always end up acting like a fool around her"

"Wheeler, I know you well enough to know that you can find a way to let her know how you feel about her." Emily said "sometimes you just have to remember to think _before_ you open your mouth."

They sat in the common hut just resting and enjoying each other's company

"She loves birds... I don't know anythin about birds"

"Wheeler, you remember granny's old humming bird locket"

"How do you remember that, you've never seen it?"

"Mom described it to me, I don't know exactly what it looks like, but if you say she likes birds that might make a good gift"

"Yeah but that's a family heirloom, Emmy, I thought you wanted it"

"I don't want it, I have what I want. Besides maybe that could help her realize you're serious... just back off on the flirting a little... I know you bro, you're an agressive flirt and turn up the charm in a different way. You know her, you've seen what she likes and what drives her nuts, stick to what she likes and stay away from what drives her nuts and you may have a chance."

"Here I am getting dating advice from my little sister" Wheeler groaned playfully

"Wheeler..." suddenly something landed on Emily's shoulder

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Wheeler, what's on me?" she demanded in fear

"Calm down sis, that's just Ma-Ti's monkey, Suchi"

"Suchi" she said calming down "well, hello little guy"

Suchi began to chatter in reply

"Suchi!" Ma-Ti called then groaned slightly at seeing where his simian friend had ended up

"Emily I'm sorry, did he scare you?"

"A little, I'm okay now that I know he isn't going to hurt me" Emily replied

Wheeler then suggested that they head down to the beach

They arrived down there a few moments later and Emily wanted to feel the sand on her feet so she sat down, took off her shoes and socks and Ma-Ti guided her out onto the sand

"It feels so strange" she said laughing slightly, then she noticed something wrong with her brother

"Wheeler, is something wrong?" she asked

"Na, I'm fine"

"Wheeler" she said drawing out her brother's name to give inphasis to the fact that she no more believed he was fine than she believed that there was a man in the moon

"Okay, can you two excuse me, I gotta go"

They both got the idea and told him they would be fine without him. He ran off to go to the bathroom leaving the two together on the beach. Ma-Ti took a hold of her hand so he could better guide her

"Ma-Ti, what is that sound... in the distance it's some kind of chirping and clicking?" Emily asked

Ma-Ti listened for a second and then smiled

"Dolphins... that is the sound of dolphins communicating with each other"

"Wow, I've never heard anything like it, it's so beautiful"

"Our sea friends are putting on a show for you" Ma-Ti laughed slightly

"A show of sound" Emily gave a nervous smile. There was something different about the way Ma-Ti treated her than other people had in the past, most treated her with some level of pitty... sure Ma-Ti seemed concerned about her, but he didn't act like he felt sorry for her, like he was trying to carefully pick out his words so as not to offend her but actually doing so.

She felt him grab her other hand gently so she knew he was straight in front of her, she wondered what he was going to do, she had only gotten good vibes from Ma-Ti thus far, even though he seemed rather shy with her.

Wheeler walked up and stopped out of Ma-Ti's sight, he knew his sister was unaware of his presence yet so he was safe to just watch as Ma-Ti stood in front of Emily holding both of her hands in both his own. Then Ma-Ti leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips, it was just a touch, but there was no denying what he had done. Emily was momentarily surprised, but then she allowed Ma-Ti to embrace her. She returned it a quiet smile on her face.

Wheeler wasn't sure what to think, Ma-Ti was one of his best friends, but that was _his_ sister after all. He was so focused on the two in front of him that he didn't hear someone come up behind him.

Wheeler nearly jumped sky high when he felt someone hit him on the back of the head.

"You are spying on your own _syestra_ now, yankee"

"What?"

"Your sister, _chyort voz mi_, I do not believe this" Linka ranted "I thought you trusted Ma-Ti!"

Meanwhile Ma-Ti and Emily were just standing there listening to the dolphins chirp in the background, they had not heard the quarrling between Emily's brother and a certain wind planeteer.

Wheeler walked out from near the bathroom area rubbing the back of his head.

"Did something hit you my friend?" Ma-Ti asked as the embrace broke

"I'd rather not talk about it" Wheeler replied still rubbing at the back of his head

Unbeknown to the the trio on the beach Gaia was watching from the Crystal chamber, a smile graced her features as she watched her youngest planeteer and Wheeler's sister kiss. She knew that it was a first kiss for both Ma-Ti and Emily. She walked back into the chamber as Wheeler joined the group, rubbing his head from where one of his teammates had slapped him.

They returned to the common area and Emily picked Linka's voice out of the group that they met up with.

"Linka?"

"Da, what is it, Emily?" she asked slightly surprised

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course" Linka stood and walked to Emily

"I would really rather talk in private" Emily sighed

"Okay, come, I know of a spot" Linka guided Emily away from the others

Ma-Ti noticed Wheeler wak off in the opposite direction

Kwame looked at Ma-Ti and noticed there was something odd about the boy's expression.

"Is something wrong Ma-Ti?" Kwame asked

"I'm okay"

Both older teens knew it was a lie, but they didn't press the issue, they figured they would find out eventually.

Linka and Emily arrived at the place Linka was talking about and they sat down together

"What is going on, Emily... why did you want to talk to me and not your brother"

"I don't think Wheeler would understand, he is my brother and he's kind of overprotective of me"

"What happened?"

"Ma-Ti kissed me"

To Be Cotinued...

* * *

A/N: I think someone needs limit Linka's exposure to the NCIS tv series... she's doing Gibbs impressions lolz (if you don't get that joke look up "Gibbs Slap" on youtube)


End file.
